


Desert Crossing

by mogwai_do



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days in Eric's life as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Crossing

The sun had been below the horizon for over an hour when Eric finally dug himself from his shallow grave. He was tired despite the day’s rest and he was so, so hungry. The endless dust slithered back almost as fast as he cleared it away. Neither of them had fed in days; the Steppes were an inhospitable place and its people too wary of the dangers the night presented, but Godric had wanted to go East and so that was where they were going.

Eric had to wonder if the crossing were actually more dangerous to a young vampire like himself than it was to the humans. He pulled himself out slowly and looked around for his Maker. Parched skeletal trees and skirls of the ever present desert dust were all he could see, none of the small wildlife of his home, not even any birds. He moved to sit beneath a lightning-charred tree, looping his arms around his knees, all he could do was wait. Godric wouldn’t abandon him, he was sure, but sometimes it seemed his Maker forgot that Eric laboured under the limits of youth and inexperience and much as Eric wanted to follow him, sometimes he simply could not. Godric had yet to leave his return too late, but as the hunger gnawed at him, Eric found himself unwillingly wondering if this would be the time he did.

Hours passed marked only by the passage of a sickly moon and the dancing patterns of dust in the wind. Eric had long since closed his eyes, reciting the deeds of his former people silently in an attempt not to focus on the sensation of his stomach attempting to chew through his spine with dull teeth. The sudden sense of his Maker’s approach startled him so thoroughly that in his weakened state he almost fell over. He caught himself on his elbow and held himself still, barely daring to move as he focused on the nearing presence. There was something else too as he stretched his senses out towards his Maker: warmth, heartbeats, blood. His fangs were extended before he even realised it and he pushed himself back upright, the sense of his Maker strong enough now that he was sure it wouldn’t vanish. He stayed seated, as much from lack of strength as from the self-control he had refused to relinquish with his rebirth.

There was no sound when his Maker stepped from between the shadowed trees, a human draped over each shoulder in a feat of strength that seemed impossible from such a small form. Eric’s fangs ached with need and he saw Godric’s lips quirk up in a smile as he stepped close and with a shrug dropped one body then the other at Eric’s feet.

“I would never forget you, Eric, you are my child,” Godric said quietly as if he knew every thought that had passed through Eric’s head while he had waited. Not waiting for a response, Godric dropped to his haunches and hauled one of the bodies up, one hand on its shoulder the other on its head, baring the neck and lifting it up so that all Eric need do was bend his head. Then Godric’s lips quirked up, revealing the pale gleam of fangs in the moonlight, anticipation and indulgence rolling off him in waves as he met Eric’s eyes. “Now drink.”

FIN


End file.
